The conducting wires are used to communicate the computer mainframe and the peripheral devices. The conducting wires and peripheral devices are connected by electric connectors. Therefore, the ends of the computer motherboards and the interface cards are mounted with electric connectors. While connectors are connected on the two ends of each conducting wire. Thereby, the male (female) connectors can be inserted into the female (male) electric connectors so that two devices are connected by the conducting wires.
The prior art electric structure shown in FIG. 6 includes a frame body A, an inserting base B, a first connector C, and a second connector D. The frame body A has a L shape and buckling portions A1 are projected from the two sides of the horizontal plate. A plurality of inserting hole B1 for being inserted by the terminal pins of first and second connectors. Hooks B2 are installed on the two sides of the connector B. The terminal pins of the second connector D are inserted into a part of the terminal pins B1 of the inserting base B and then the hooks B2 of the inserting base B are buckled to the buckling portion A1 of the frame body A so that the inserting base B is combined with the horizontal plate of L shape in the frame body A. While the first inserting base C is fixedly installed with the vertical plate of the frame body A and the terminal pins thereof are inserted into the other connectors on the inserting base B. Thus, a complete electric connector is integrated.
However, in the aforementioned prior art electric connector, the frame body A and the inserting base B are independent bodies before assembling. Thus, in manufacturing, at least two independent modules are necessary. Thus, the manufacturing process is complex, and the costs in labors are large and time required is long. Therefore, it is desired to have a novel design of an electric connectors without any aforementioned disadvantages.